The present invention relates to a device for fixing a push element, in particular a drawer, on a rail of a pullout guide, comprising a clamping mechanism having a receptacle into which a web-shaped holding part is insertable, wherein a self-locking clamping element is provided on the receptacle, by means of which the holding part is secured in a friction-locked manner against pulling out, and a method for fixing a push element.
EP 1 285 604 discloses a device for fixing a drawer on a rail of a pullout guide, in which a base part fastenable on the drawer and a catch element fixable on the pullout guide are provided. The catch element is displaceable in relation to the base part within certain tolerances for a compensation of the distance of the guide rails of the pullout guides. Due to the formation of the catch element and the base part as plastic parts, the holding forces are limited, in particular in the case of heavy drawers, which are moved in the pullout direction up to the maximum pullout position. In addition, it is desirable to position the drawers as exactly as possible within the furniture body to obtain an appealing front panel alignment.
WO 2009/149479 discloses a device for the detachable coupling of a drawer to a pullout guide, in which a holding part and a counter holding part are connected to one another via an elastic material piece. This results in a reduction of the position accuracy in the longitudinal direction. In the lateral direction, the drawer can be fixed via a catch device on the rail. In the standardized impact tests for drawers, in which the drawers are pulled out with load, however, only comparatively low holding forces of such a catch connection result.